Image collections are growing in size and are often in multiple locations. Image repositories may exist on local storage for mobile and desktop devices, dedicated network-attached storage (NAS), or on remote cloud services. Often images are duplicated and stored in multiple repositories because of the requirements of legacy tools that each want copies of your data in order to do their work. Social services, such as Facebook, Google+, and Twitter, are some of the largest cloud image repositories. It is becoming increasingly difficult to know the location and history of a given image. Without adequate location and history information of images, it is also difficult to conduct searches and provide an intuitive visualization of search results. Conventional methods attempt to move images into a central location and perform searches against the pooled images. These conventional methods are inefficient and create security risks. For example, moving image data creates risk in transit and exposes additional copies of the images to misappropriation.